Love Silhoutte
by cepheidale
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tahu benar bahwa ada banyak cinta di sekitar Haruno Sakura. Dan entah mengapa, semakin lama ia semakin tidak bisa merelakannya. Namun, apakah gadis itu menyadarinya? / Bab Dua: Sepertinya, Sasuke benar-benar akan segera mempunyai seorang pacar, ne? / AU. SasuSaku. T rated. OOC (maybe). Drama, romance.
1. BAB 1

Setiap geraknya, setiap lakunya, candanya, tawanya, bahasa bahkan senyumannya, terasa begitu istemewa. Bagaimana ia menutupi luka yang tercipta lantaran duka. Bagaimana ia menorehkan makna dalam setiap suka.

Dan bagaimana ia mengubah rasa biasa menjadi sebuah cinta penuh warna.

Dia.

Haruno Sakura.

.

* * *

.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Love Silhouette**

**cepheidale, 2013**

**.**

* * *

**SUARA **BEL PINTU YANG ditekan berkali-kali. Diiringi dengan ketukan, kemudian berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih keras seolah pintu itu baru saja diterjang dengan ujung kaki. Uchiha Sasuke meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya hingga surai-surai hitamnya awut-awutan. Pemuda itu berkecak pinggang sementara ia mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana ia meletakkan kunci lemari pakaiannya.

_Duk! Duk! _

_Tok, tok, tok!_

"Sebentar!" Sasuke berteriak dari dalam. Setelahnya ia kembali meringis dan bergegas berlari masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Ia menyambar cepat keranjang pakaian kotor dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru tua beserta celana _training_ panjang abu-abu. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sasuke segera memakainya.

_Tok, tok, tok!_

"Ya, maaf—" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti. Ia baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya dan seketika terkejut saat mendapati sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sebahu di depan matanya. Gadis itu menampakkan raut sebal dan bibirnya mengerucut. Tak jauh dati kakinya, Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah koper berisi sedang yang sudah pasti adalah milik gadis itu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura sama sekali tidak merespon kecuali menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat menatap gadis itu. Setahunya, saat ini seharusnya Haruno Sakura sedang berada di luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Namun ketika melihat gadis ini tiba-tiba saja berada di depan pintu apartemennya pada jam sekarang—jam enam lima belas menit pagi—Sasuke amat terkejut jadinya.

Sakura terlihat memejamkan matanya sambil menggaruk-garuk sisi pipinya cepat. Ia kemudian menyilangkan lagi kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi jengkel. "Bisa aku masuk dulu, Sasuke-_kun?"_

…

Dulu sekali, saat masih sama-sama tinggal di Kyoto, orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura merupakan tetangga dekat. Rumah mereka bersebelahan dan seringkali Sakura kecil dititipkan di rumah keluarga Uchiha karena kedua orang tuanya merupakan pengusaha yang teramat sering bepergian ke luar negeri. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berasal dari keluarga seniman. Ayahnya memiliki sekolah musik, sedangkan ibunya memiliki tempat kursus menari balet.

Sasuke dan Sakura tumbuh bersama. Usia mereka tak jauh berbeda—Sasuke hanya lebih tua sekitar sembilan bulan dari Sakura. Hampir semua hal yang ada pada Sakura diketahui oleh Sasuke dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka amat sangat dekat hingga tak jarang selalu berbagi hal bersama. Namun ketika memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Sakura dan keluarganya pindah ke Tokyo. Dan tak lama setelah itu keluarga Sasuke pun menyusul dengan pindah ke Korea Selatan untuk mengembangkan sekolah musik dan tari milik mereka.

Meski demikian, hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura tidak pernah terputus. Setelah lulus SMU, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang dan meneruskan kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Sakura. Sasuke mengambil jurusan seni fotografi sedangkan Sakura mengambil jurusan drama dan perfilman. Seringkali mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di kampus walau pun setelahnya akan menimbulkan banyak masalah-masalah kecil.

Sasuke yang terkenal akan prestasinya di kampus, belum lagi pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang tidak akan pernah bisa dibilang biasa-biasa, tentu saja mempunyai banyak pengagum dari kalangan gadis-gadis dan rekan kuliahnya. Sedangkan Sakura, oh, jangan tanya. Sudah sejak SMU gadis itu bergabung dengan sebuah agensi keartisan dan kini ia lebih terkenal sebagai seorang model dan bintang iklan.

Tetapi semoga saja itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada kedekatan mereka. Seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa lama sekali buka pintunya?" Sakura melempar tanya tatkala gadis itu melepas sepatu hak tingginya. Ia kemudian menyimpannya di dalam rak sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan bermotif kepala kucing yang memang tersedia di sana. Ia memang sudah terbiasa main dan menginap di apartemennya Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Sakura minuman hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan. Setelahnya Sasuke berbalik dan menyerahkan secangkir cokelat hangat pada Sakura yang sudah duduk di depan meja konter.

"Aku mencari pakaianku dulu," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura membungkus cangkir itu dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Hangat. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke_. Geez, _pasti pemuda itu tidur tanpa berpakaian lengkap lagi. Dasar. Namun Sakura berusaha untuk tidak memerotesnya. Ia tahu benar jika Sasuke sering merasa kepanasan dan suka sekali mencopot pakaiannya ketika hendak tidur—meski tidak semuanya, sih.

"Seharusnya tidak berpakaian pun tidak apa-apa," Sakura membuang napasnya. "Aku sudah melihat semuanya," gadis itu menukas cuek. Pura-pura tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Sasuke dan mulai menyeruput minumannya. Sayangnya tiba-tiba saja gadis itu terbatuk ketika rasa nyeri dan pedas menyerang keningnya yang lebar. Sasuke baru saja menyentilnya tepat di sana.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," Sasuke mengingatkan. Mungkin perkataan Sakura ada benarnya—karena saat masih kanak-kanak dulu mereka sering mandi bersama. Tapi itu dulu, kan. Sekarang mana mungkin terjadi. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Sakura yang tengah bersungut-sungut. "Jadi jelaskan padaku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini pagi-pagi begini?'

Mata Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas. Setelahnya gadis itu mengembuskan napas lesu. "Kau mau kujelaskan dari awal, atau langsung pada titik permasalahannya saja?"

Satu hal dari Sakura yang Sasuke hapal betul. Gadis itu suka sekali berbelit-belit dan itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke yang lebih menyukai sesuatu yang simpel. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa dan itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Maka dari itu Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanda _silakan mulai dari mana pun kau mau._

"Baiklah," Sakura memutar kursi konternya agar berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Setelahnya ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya lagi. Membuat rambut lurusnya yang harum jadi sedikit berantakan. "Sebenarnya pemotretanku sudah selesai sejak dua hari yang lalu," kata Sakura. "Tidak banyak _shot_ yang diambil, sih. Dan hasilnya juga lumayan bagus."

Sebelah tangan Sakura terulur dan membetulkan kerah bundar kaus Sasuke yang agak melorot hingga memperlihatkan sedikit bagian bahu pemuda itu. Setelahnya ia mendesah berat sambil memandang Sasuke putus asa. "Lalu tadi ketika aku tiba di rumah," jeda, Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat,"sekitar jam lima pagi, kurasa. Kau tahu, tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahku dan semua pintunya terkunci. O, tidak, bahkan pagarnya pun terkunci! Aku tidak bisa masuk dan saat kuhubungi ayah dan ibuku… kau tahu di mana mereka sekarang?"

Sasuke tahu jika Sakura menunggunya menggelengkan kepala agar gadis itu bisa meneruskan ceritanya. Jadi Sasuke melakukannya—menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban bahwa ia tidak tahu.

Kedua tangan Sakura terangkat dan gadis itu mengerang frustasi. "Mereka sedang berlibur ke Macau, Sasuke-_kun!_" Sakura setengah berteriak. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menggeleng cepat dan bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan ringisan dramatis. "Walau pun alasan mereka adalah karena bisnis, tetapi tetap saja mereka pergi bersenang-senang dan meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan tertutup rapat seperti itu."

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut dan perlahan-lahan tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman geli yang amat tipis. Sudah sejak kecil Sakura selalu ditinggalkan, namun gadis itu sepertinya masih belum terbiasa dan intensmemerotes.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia melirik pada cangkir minum Sakura yang isinya tinggal setengah. Tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali, Sasuke menyambarnya dan menyeruput isinya. Rasa hangat langsung membanjiri kerongkongannya yang sedari tadi sudah terasa kering dan panas.

"Lalu…" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Memerhatikan Sasuke yang masih meminum cokelat hangatnya dengan sorot mata kagum sekaligus senang. _Well,_ meski semua orang memang sudah sering mengatakannya, namun Sakura tak pernah bosan untuk mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat-sangat-sangat-tampan-dan-memesona hingga mampu membelah lautan menjadi dua. (Haha, oke, itu berlebihan). Tapi, uh, ayolah. Bahkan dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti itu—dan Sakura yakin jika Sasuke bahkan belum mandi, dan cara minumnya yang biasa-biasa saja, Sasuke masih terlihat tampan maksimal.

Merasakan pikirannya sudah melantur ke mana-mana, Sakura segera berdehem kecil dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Lalu," sambungnya, "Aku putuskan saja untuk ke apartemenmu. Untung saja taksi bandara yang kunaiki belum pergi."

"Hn," Sasuke mengguman entah untuk apa. Ia meletakkan cangkir Sakura yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. "Setelah ini kau akan ke mana?"

Nah. Itu dia yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di dalam pikiran Sakura. Setelah ini ia akan ke mana? Pulang ke rumahnya yang terkunci? Mana mungkin. Menginap di rumah saudaranya? O, itu artinya Sakura harus terbang ke Kyoto sementara dia harus kuliah dan bekerja di sini. Menyewa kamar hotel? Yang benar saja. Uangnya tidak akan dihabiskan untuk itu. Menumpang di rumah salah satu rekannya sesama model, atau teman kuliahnya? Itu tidak mungkin. Sakura bukan orang yang akan dengan senang hati merepotkan orang lain. Kecuali…

"Karena aku tidak punya pilihan…" kalimatnya menggantung. Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dengan sepasang matanya yang bulat dan besar.

Sasuke balas menatap Sakura. Entah mengapa pemuda itu bisa langsung menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura tanpa gadis itu perlu untuk melanjutkan. Ia menghela napas. Bibirnya yang kering ia sapu dengan lidahnya.

"Hn," katanya acuh tak acuh. "Terserah kau saja."

Dan ekspresi Sakura selanjutnya semakin meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa tebakan pemuda itu memang benar adanya. Sakura ingin tinggal di apartemennya. Yah, Sasuke tidak akan keberatan akan hal itu. Tentu saja. Lagi pula, kemana gadis itu harus pergi kalau pada akhirnya masih tetap akan kembali ke apartemennya Sasuke? Meski dengan demikian itu artinya Sasuke harus tidur di sofa ruang tamu yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai ruang menonton TV—karena apartemennya hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur.

"Aah, kau sangat, sangat, sangat, baik dan murah hati," Sakura memuji berlebihan. Ia menepukkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Sasuke. Setelahnya gadis itu melompat turun dari kursi dan mencium pipi pemuda itu sekilas. Kemudian ia langsung berlari ke ruang tamu dan menyeret kopernya menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah memerhatikannya.

"Hei, kenapa lemarimu tidak bisa dibuka?!"

Sasuke mendengar Sakura berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu menarik napasnya pelan sebelum akhirnya turun dari kursinya dan menyusul Sakura ke dalam kamar.

"Aku baru pulang tengah malam," jawab Sasuke. Ia berjalan santai menuju ke tempat tidurnya, kemudian berguling dan menelentangkan tubuhnya di atas sana. "Dan lupa di mana meletakkan kuncinya."

"Dasar ceroboh," Sakura mendengus tak percaya. Ia berkecak pinggang dan memandang Sasuke yang mulai memejamkan mata di hadapannya. "Kenapa harus dikunci segala, sih?" tanya gadis itu, namun Sasuke sepertinya sama sekali tidak akan merespon. Setelahnya ia menarik napas menyerah dan merangkak ke atas tempat tidur. Gadis itu kemudian menjadikan perut Sasuke sebagai bantalannya—tentu saja pemuda itu langsung membuka mata dan berjengit terkejut.

"Aku sangat lelah," gerutu Sakura. "Sepertinya aku _jet-lag_ sampai-sampai merasa melayang seperti ini."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti hendak menggapai langit-langit kamar Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membiarkan saja kedua tangannya jatuh di sisi tubuhnya dengan amat cepat.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia memberikan waktu agar napasnya menjadi teratur meski pun perutnya tertekan kepala Sakura. Gadis ini… Selalu saja berbuat seenaknya pada Sasuke. Meski pun Sasuke hanya diam dan tak banyak memerotes.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke merasakan sebelah tangannya terangkat. Jemarinya menyentuh poni-poni tipis yang jatuh di atas dahi Sakura. Ia memainkannya selama beberapa waktu—menyingkirkannya dari sana, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi ke kening Sakura untuk ia pilin dan gulung dengan jemarinya.

Mata Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup rapat dan napas gadis itu jadi teratur lembut. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya, kemudian menyentuh ujung hidung Sakura yang kecil seraya bergumam, "Tidurlah, Sakura."

Dan tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama untuk Sakura—dan Sasuke—segera terlelap dan menuju ke alam mimpi. Sama sekali lupa bahwa salah satu dari mereka seharusnya tidur di sofa. []

.

* * *

**A/N: **Saya ini memang plin-plan. Bikin _fict, publish_, kemudian hapus. Lalu bikin lagi, _publish_ dan hapus lagi. Tapi semoga _fict_—utang—saya yang satu ini tidak akan bernasib sama. Oke, _feedback?_ ;)


	2. BAB 2

**Bab Dua.**

* * *

**.**

**PUKUL **SETENGAH SEPULUH PAGI. Potongan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang terbuka membangunkan Sasuke. Ia mencoba membuka matanya dengan amat berat dan sesaat langsung mengerjap seraya mengerang tertahan.

O, matahari sudah beranjak naik rupanya.

Sasuke berusaha meluruskan kakinya yang ditekuk selama tidur tadi. Sambil terus mengeluarkan suara erangan—sebab orang yang baru saja bangun tidur memang akan melakukan hal itu, Sasuke merasakan sebelah tangannya terulur meraba sisi tempat tidurnya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Mata pemuda itu terbuka cepat dan ia segera memaksa dirinya untuk bangun. Dan apa yang dilihat oleh Sasuke selanjutnya memang benar adanya. Sisinya kosong. Sakura tidak ada di sana. Ah, sial. Dia kedahuluan oleh gadis itu untuk bangun. Padahal Sakura sendiri yang berkata bahwa ia sangat lelah dan _jet-lag_, namun entah mengapa malah gadis itu duluan yang terbangun dan meninggalkan Sasuke di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Memenuhi seluruh dadanya dengan pasokan udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Setelah itu ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian merentangkannya. Tak lama kemudian ketika pengelihatan Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya jelas, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan melakukan peregangan singkat menghadap jendela.

Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu.

Kepala pemuda itu tertoleh ke arah tempat tidur. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya. O, tidak. Jangan bilang bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu ia berbagi ranjang bersama Sakura. Sial. Itu gawat. Bagaimana jika saat mereka tidur tadi Sasuke tidak sadar dan melakukan sesuatu yang…. Nah.

Meski pun tidur bersama Sakura bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Sasuke, namun tetap saja. Usia mereka kini sudah memasuki kepala dua. Hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja tidak diinginkan bisa terjadi. Apalagi dengan ikatan yang begitu dekat antara dirinya—dan gadis itu merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang paling akrab dengan Sasuke setelah ibunya sendiri. Bisa jadi, kan, Sasuke kelepasan dan membiarkan logikanya mati tidak berguna? Bagaimana pun, ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan normal.

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya pening dan ia berdecak. Bukannya ia ingin membatasi setiap interaksinya dengan Sakura. Hanya saja… entah mengapa setiap kali gadis itu menyentuhnya, memeluknya, menggandeng tangannya bahkan menciumnya, Sasuke merasakan seluruh darahnya seolah mengalir ke kepala dan mendadak ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ada satu rasa aneh yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya hingga membuat Sasuke ingin sekali memiliki Sakura hanya untuk dirinya saja. Walau ia tahu semua perlakuan Sakura pada dirinya itu hanyalah ekspresi dari kedekatan mereka, namun tetap saja, kan.

Sekali lagi Sasuke berdecak. Sebelah tangannya bertengger pada pinggang. Sedangkan sisanya mengacak rambut yang ada di belakang kepalanya, mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa dingin kemudian meraup wajahnya sendiri sambil mengerang lagi.

Mencoba tidak terlalu memedulikan perasaan aneh yang tengah mengusik jiwa dan pikirannya, Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencari ponselnya. Benda itu tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke kemudian meraih ponselnya dan menemukan ada beberapa pesan serta panggilan tak terjawab di sana. Dia harus datang ke kampusnya karena ada sebuah kelas mendadak pada siang ini.

"O, _great,_" Sasuke menggerutu dalam gumaman. Setelah meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke tempat semula, mata Sasuke menangkap secarik kertas berwarna merah muda yang terselip di bawah jam wekernya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan mengambil kertas itu. Sebuah pesan dari Sakura?

_Sudah bangun? Tidurmu nyenyak sekali sampai aku tidak tega membangunkan. Saat ini mungkin aku sudah ada di kantor karena urusan pekerjaan, setelahnya aku akan langsung pergi ke kampus untuk kelas susulan -.-_

_O, ya, aku sudah menyiapkan roti panggang dengan ekstra tomat untukmu. (Dan jangan protes soal bagian yang gosong!) Jadi makanlah yang banyak dan jangan sampai melewatkan masakan chef Sakura-mu ini :p kita ketemu lagi nanti malam._

_Love, Sakura_

_ps: segeralah cari kunci lemarimu! Jangan sampai hari ini hingga seterusnya kau berkeliaran tanpa busana. Iyuuh. _

Sasuke mendengus kecil setelah membacanya. Sakura sudah mulai bekerja lagi meski pun baru tiba tadi pagi. Gadis itu seolah tidak peduli pada kesehatannya sendiri. Setelah meletakkan kembali kertas itu di atas meja, Sasuke segera beranjak dan menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Seketika indera penciuman Sasuke dipenuhi oleh harum segar yang menenangkan. Harum ini sangat tidak asing. Apakah Sakura mandi di sini? Bukan kamar mandi tamu yang ada di luar kamar?

Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke merasakan sebuah gejolak yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya.

…

"Kau sudah sarapan, Darl?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat. Sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangnya dari _laptop_ yang menyala di depan matanya pada seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi bernama Shizune yang duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini ia berada di kantor dan tengah memeriksa _final result_ dari pemotretannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Shizune menghela napas dan meletakkan mangkuk _salad _buahnya di pangkuan. Wanita itu mengikuti arah pandang Sakura sementara mulutnya masih terus mengunyah. "Semuanya keren, bagus, dan kau terlihat cantik. Tidak usah dipelototi begitu, kau juga sudah tahu."

Sebuah senyumam mengembang di bibir Sakura. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa bangga untuk pujian dari Shizune. Orang-orang selalu menyatakan bahwa hasil dari pemotretan Sakura amatlah sempurna dan memuaskan. Namun rasanya itu cukup memusingkan juga. Sakura jadi tidak tahu di mana kelemahannya dan apa yang harus ia perbaiki dari _style_-nya. Yah, walau pun sebenarnya ia akan lebih menyukai pujian daripada kritikan, sih.

Sakura baru saja akan mengklik opsi _next _pada _laptop_ ketika Shizune mulai berbicara lagi. "O, ya, Sakura-_chan._ Kau sudah dengar siapa _talent_ kita yang terpilih untuk membintangi iklan berseri besar-besaran dari perusahaan Amerika itu?"

"Apa?" sebelah alis Sakura terangkat saat ia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ah, iya. Kalau tidak salah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu pimpinan agensi mereka, Mr. Orochimaru, sudah memberitahukan bahwa ada sebuah perusahaan Amerika yang akan mengiklankan produk mereka di Jepang. Kabar baiknya, perusahaan itu menginginkan salah satu _talent _yang ada pada kantor mereka untuk menjadi bintangnya.

Iklan itu akan menjadi sebuah iklan berseri yang saling berhubungan. Maka dengan demikian, proses syutingnya mungkin akan cukup lama dan panjang. Namun semenjak Sakura berangkat ke luar negeri, gadis itu sama sekali belum mendengar kabar kelanjutannya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya ringan. Ia melirik Shizune sekilas dan mencomot seiris apel dari mangkuk wanita itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut bulat-bulat. "Tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tertarik?" Shizune bertanya heran. Setahunya semua aktor dan aktris, model, bahkan penyanyi besutan Orochimaru's Entertaiment menginginkan untuk menjadi bintang pada iklan tersebut. Selain karena bayarannya yang sudah pasti besar, prospek karir jangka panjangnya juga akan cerah. Karena perusahaan itu bukan perusahaan kecil dan sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia.

"Entahlah," Sakura menjawab seadanya. Ia bukannya tidak tertarik. Membintangi iklan berseri adalah hal yang bagus untuk dirinya. Karena ia adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan drama dan perfilman, ia bisa belajar bagaimana sebuah adegan dibuat secara langung melalui iklan itu. Tidak hanya melalui praktek-praktek dan latihan yang sering ia lakukan di kampus.

Hanya saja untuk saat ini ia sudah lumayan puas dengan kegiatannya sebagai model di majalah dan _catwalk_. Walau pun ia juga suka wara-wiri di televisi untuk membintangi iklan kecil-kecilan, sih. Tapi begini saja dia sudah cukup puas.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak berminat," ujar Shizune. Ia memandang Sakura yang masih terfokus pada _laptop_. Setelahnya wanita itu menghela napas gusar. "O, Darl. Ini bisa jadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk karirmu, kau tahu?"

Sakura menghela napas kecil. Setelahnya gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi seraya meregangkan tangannya. "Mm. Aku tahu. Entahlah, aku hanya belum memikirkannya lebih jauh," kometar Sakura pendek.

Shizune mengibaskan tangannya cuek. "Sebetulnya tidak perlu dipikirkan pun, kau sudah tahu kalau itu akan sangat bagus, Sakura-_chan._ Kau hanya perlu membintangi iklan ini dan… _voila!_ Kau jadi lebih terkenal," ucap Shizune. Dan wanita itu buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang berubah geli. "Maksudku, itu kalau kau mau."

"_Yeah,_ kau benar, sih," Sakura menyahut. Setelah mematikan _laptop, _gadis itu mengalihkan pandangnya ke luar ruangan—pada sekelompok tim penata cahaya yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk sebuah pemotretan. Entah mengapa melihat kilatan dan sinar-sinar lampu yang sedang diuji coba itu membuat Sakura teringat pada Sasuke. Pikirannya melayang dan ia membayangkan apa pada saat melakukan praktek dan tengah bersiap sebelum memotret, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang seperti itu?

Pasti wajahnya yang serius itu akan semakin memikat banyak hati gadis-gadis. Tanpa sadar Sakura mendengus sendiri dan ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sial. Kalau begini Sasuke bisa segera mendapatkan pacar dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tetap saja masih _single_ sampai saat ini—oh, malah belum pernah pacaran sama sekali.

"Siapa yang akan punya pacar?" Shizune bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap, kemudian mata gadis itu membelalak dan ia meneguk ludahnya. Pasti karena terlalu merisaukan Sasuke, gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia sudah meracau sendiri di dalam gumaman. Buru-buru Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia mendengus cuek.

"Tidak ada," dustanya. Gadis itu memandang Shizune. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah _talent _yang akan membintangi iklan itu adalah sepasang? Apa Onee-san sudah tahu siapa kira-kira orangnya?"

Shizune yang tadinya nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura, tiba-tiba saja tersentak. Mata wanita itu seketika membulat berbinar dan ia menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali. Sepertinya pengalihan perhatian yang dilakukan oleh Sakura berhasil.

"Itu dia!" serunya. Wanita itu terlihat begitu senang seakan ia memang sudah menunggu Sakura untuk bertanya daritadi. "Mr. Orochimaru memberitahuku bahwa bintang yang satunya sudah terpilih. Sayangnya bukan dari agensi kita. Tapi tidak apa-apa, sih."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk berlagak paham. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu mengapa Shizune terlihat begitu senang. Namun perkataan Shizune yang selanjutnya membuat Sakura jadi mengerti juga.

"Mr. Orochimaru mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang model sekaligus penyanyi berdarah Jepang. Namun ia lahir di Korea Selatan dan melakukan debut di sana. Dia sangat terkenal dan memiliki jutaan penggemar. Tapi yang paling penting…" Shizune menggantung kalimatnya, "Dia adalah laki-laki! Itu artinya, otomatis _talent _dari agensi kita yang akan menjadi pasangannya adalah perempuan. Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu. Tapi sepertinya kau memang benar-benar tidak tertarik, Sakura-_chan."_

Sebelah tangan Sakura terangkat dan ia mengelus dagunya sendiri seolah berpikir. Penjelasan Shizune sudah cukup jelas. Pantas saja tadi saat ia baru tiba di kantor orang-orang terlihat begitu antusias membicarakannya sedangkan Sakura yang sudah ketinggalan banyak hal jadi seperti terasingkan ke dunia yang lain.

Mendengus setengah tersenyum, Sakura mengangkat bahunya lagi ketika menarik sebuah napas yang amat dalam. "Yah…" gumamnya. "Entah mengapa aku hanya berharap kalau yang akan membintangi iklan itu bukanlah aku."

…

Sasuke memasang kembali lensa kameranya. Pukul setengah enam sore dan kelas sudah usai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Saat ini Sasuke tengah berada di taman kampus bersama kameranya. Dia berencana akan memotret di sekitar taman.

Setelah selesai dengan _setting_ kameranya, Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju ke pinggiran taman dan menghadap ke sebuah kolam besar di sana. Ia mengangkat kamera dan mulai membidik. Lima menit berlalu dan Sasuke masih berada pada posisinya. Entah sudah berapa banyak potret-potret dengan _angle_ memukau yang berhasil diabadikannya. Ia lebih suka mengambil gambar pemandangan dan kegiatan-kegiatan secara alami dibandingkan foto manusia.

Sasuke baru saja hendak menekan tombol kamera ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan pada punggungnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok Nara Shikamaru—teman kuliahnya—berada di dalam lensa kameranya. Sasuke lantas menurunkan kameranya, dan ia memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Hei, Teman," Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya singkat.

Sasuke mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Ah… Pernahkah kukatakan padamu bahwa wanita itu merepotkan?" tanya Shikamaru. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menampakkan raut gusar dan tidak nyaman.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ya, Shikamaru seringkali mengatakan bahwa wanita memang merepotkan. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengerti apa maksudnya sekarang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu. Setidaknya, sampai saat pemuda berambut nanas itu mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah belakang punggung Sasuke.

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Shikamaru, Sasuke segera berbalik. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia mengerti. Sesosok gadis berambut panjang dengan warna oranye tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit gugup dan entah ini permainan cahaya matahari sore atau bukan, Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah di sekitar pipi gadis itu.

Fuuma Sasame.

Sasuke mungkin saja akan masih berdiri diam di tempatnya kalau saja Shikamaru tidak merebut kamera Sasuke cepat. "Sana, pergi," kata Shikamaru. Ia mulai mengotak-atik kamera Sasuke. "Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya menemuimu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus ia katakan."

Sesuatu yang penting yang harus dikatakan? Apa itu?

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Sasame adalah teman kuliahnya juga. Seharusnya jika ada sesuatu yang ingin gadis itu katakan padanya, tidak perlu pakai perantara segala. Namun Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak memusingkannya dan dengan patuh ia berjalan mendekat pada Sasame.

"Hai, Uchiha-_kun,"_ Sasame menyapa dengan agak ragu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat melambai dan cepat-cepat diturunkan kembali ketika melihat Sasuke yang mengangguk singkat padanya. "Aku…" gadis itu terlihat menarik napasnya. Setelahnya ia mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi dan menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan ia menatap Sasame. "Apa ini?"

"Ini…" jeda, Sasame menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "Kudengar belakangan ini Uchiha-_kun_ sering melewatkan makan malam karena setiap hari pulang larut. Dan karena Uchiha-_kun _tinggal sendirian, kupikir Uchiha_-kun_ memang tidak sempat untuk memasak di apartemen. Jadi…." Sasame mengulurkan bungkusannya lagi. "Aku tidak tahu apakah Uchiha_-kun_ akan menyukainya atau tidak, tapi aku memasak ini dengan bersungguh-sungguh."

Sasuke terdiam dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya seorang perempuan membuatkan bekal atau makanan untuk dirinya. Namun dulu, Sasuke seringkali berlagak tidak membutuhkannya dan ia menolak. Tapi kini, entah mengapa ia jadi sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Sasame apabila ia menolak pemberian dari gadis itu. Mungkin karena gadis itu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh?

Tangan Sasuke terulur dan ia menerima bungkusan itu. Selama beberapa saat Sasuke hanya memandanginya dan akhirnya ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat kecil. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," kata Sasuke. "Tapi terima kasih."

Sasame tersentak. Kali ini bukan hanya pipinya saja, melainkan seluruh wajah gadis itu memerah seperti udang rebus.

…

Matahari sudah tak tampak lagi saat Sakura turun dari taksi. Ia baru saja tiba di depan gedung apartemennya Sasuke. Tadi sebelum pulang, ia sempat mampir ke The Akimichi's untuk membeli makan malam. _Well,_ Sasuke yang mungkin sudah pulang duluan pasti belum menyiapkan apa pun apalagi memasak.

Sakura menaiki _lift_ yang kemudian membawanya menuju ke lantai tujuh gedung. Ia meneruskan perjalanannya menelusuri koridor dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang berada paling ujung dari sana. Apartemen nomor 23 yang ditinggali Sasuke. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Sakura menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk membuka pintu.

Dan seperti tebakannya, pintu itu tidak dikunci. Sasuke mungkin sudah hapal kebiasaan Sakura yang tak suka menunggu di depan pintu yang tertutup dan mengetuk seperti orang gila, jadi pemuda itu tidak akan menguncinya sebelum Sakura pulang.

"Aku pulang," Sakura menyeru ceria. Ia kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan segera memakai sandal rumahnya yang ada di rak.

"Hn."

Tidak perlu memiliki otak yang jenius untuk tahu siapa yang menyahut tadi. Pasti Sasuke. Walau pun sebenarnya itu lebih pantas disebut gumaman daripada sahutan, sih. Sakura lantas berjalan masuk setelah akhirnya menutup pintu. Gadis itu kemudian mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersila di lantai. Mata gelap pemuda itu terfokus bergantian pada kamera dan _laptop_-nya yang menyala.

Sakura mendengus tersenyum. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan mengacak rambut pemuda itu seenaknya, "Serius sekali."

Kepala Sasuke bergerak menghindar dan ia mendelik memandang Sakura. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tak ambil pusing karena selanjutnya Sasuke mendapati Sakura tengah berjalan cuek menuju ke dalam kamar.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Sasuke-_kun?" _teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar. Sasuke baru saja akan menjawab, sayangnya Sakura sudah berteriak lagi. "Hei, kau membobol pintu lemarimu, ya?!"

Setelahnya sosok Sakura terlihat mengintip dari balik kamar. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan sebuah terusan tanpa lengan yang menutup hingga sampai ke lututnya. "Apa kuncinya benar-benar hilang sampai kau harus melakukan itu?"

Sasuke menarik napasnya berat. Ia sudah berusaha keras mencari kunci itu namun tetap saja tidak bisa ia temukan. Karena ukurannya amat sangat kecil, dan Sasuke yang tidak memberinya gantungan apa pun agar mudah terlihat, sangat memungkinkan kunci itu untuk hilang begitu saja.

"Aku sudah mencarinya," Sasuke menukas. "Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa kutemukan."

Setelahnya pemuda itu meletakkan kameranya di atas meja. Ia beranjak bangun dan berjalan menuju ke meja makan. Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya bosan. Meski sangat telaten dan disiplin, Sasuke bisa menjadi amat ceroboh dan cuek kalau ia mau. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah. Ia kembali ke dalam kamar dan mengambil makan malam yang ia beli dari The Akimichi's.

Namun apa yang tengah Sakura lihat selanjutnya membuat langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan bungkusan makan malamnya ke belakang tubuh ketika mendapati Sasuke yang ada di dapur. Pemuda itu sedang membuka sebuah bungkusan—_bento _yang bertingkat-tingkat. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan ia menarik sebuah kursi untuk meletakkan bungkusannya di sana sebelum terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Apa ini? Kau yang membuatnya?" Sakura bertanya dengan matanya yang bergantian mengawasi Sasuke dan _bento _itu. Terlihat isinya berbagai jenis masakan pengunggah selera. Dari aromanya saja, Sakura sudah bisa memprediksi kalau itu sangatlah lezat.

"Bukan," ujar Sasuke. Ia masih sibuk menyusun kotak-kotak _bento _di atas meja.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Mendadak rasa penasaran langsung menelusup ke dalam dada gadis itu dan cepat-cepat ia membuka suara. "Kau membelinya? Atau seseorang memberikannya padamu?'

Namun Sasuke yang masih tetap bergeming membuat rasa puas sangat jauh berada di dalam angan Sakura. Pemuda itu malah menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Tangan Sasuke terulur dan ia mengambil dua pasang sumpit, yang akhirnya ia bagi untuk dirinya dan Sakura. "Kau pasti belum makan," tebak Sasuke. "Kita makan sekarang."

Sakura menerima sumpit itu dengan resah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun ia terlalu enggan untuk mendesak. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan menurut pada Sasuke. Ia mengambil satu per satu makanan yang ada di sana. Dan sialnya, rasa makanan itu benar-benar sangat enak. Sakura jadi curiga, sepertinya ini memang bukan makanan buatan restoran atau pun toko.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu dan mereka telah menyelesaikan acara makannya. Sasuke bergegas bangkit dan mulai membereskannya. Awalnya Sakura ingin membantu mencuci piring, tapi setelah tak sengaja matanya memandang pada bungkusan makanan yang sengaja disembunyikannya di kursi yang lain, gadis itu dengan cepat menyambarnya dan segera membuka lemari es.

Sakura menyimpannya pada bagian terbawah agar tak terlihat. Mungkin jika disimpan, makanan ini akan awet dan ia bisa menghangatkannya esok pagi dan dijadikan sarapan. Gadis itu mengangguk sendiri. Setelahnya ia beranjak merapikan meja makan dan melipat kain pembungkus _bento_ tadi. Sementara Sasuke sepertinya terlihat asik di depan bak cuci piring.

"…Sakura?"

Mata Sakura mengerjap dan cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangnya pada Sasuke. "Ha? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke terlihat memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia mendenguskan napas kecil seraya mengeringkan tangannya. Rupanya pemuda itu telah selesai mencuci piring dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Aku bertanya, bagaimana harimu?"

"Oo…" Sakura mengangguk kaku. Entah mengapa ia menjadi kikuk dan merasa aneh sekarang. Biasanya dirinyalah yang akan dengan spontanitas penuh bertanya dan mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Namun kali ini ia merasa lain. Ada sesuatu yang entah sejak kapan mengusik pikirannya. "Ngg… Seperti biasa. Hal-hal yang hebat, sih, tidak…" Sakura menerawang. Jari telunjuknya bertengger di dagu. "Hal yang menyebalkan," katanya sambil melirik ke kain _bento_ di atas meja. "Ada."

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terjulur dan ia mengacak rambut Sakura sampai berantakan. Sakura memekik dan ia menghindari Sasuke. Namun rambutnya sudah kepalang hancur. Gadis itu melempar pandangan kesal pada Sasuke yang berlagak cuek dan berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Sakura menyusul dan pura-pura mencekik Sasuke dari belakang, hingga akhirnya Sasuke menangkap tangan gadis itu dan mengunci tubuh Sakura dalam sebuah dekapan.

Sakura memekik setengah tertawa.

"_Baka," _ejek Sasuke. Pemuda itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mencubit hidung Sakura.

"Aduh... duh… duhh…" Sakura mengaduh sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menjepit hidungnya. Setelah berhasil, gadis itu dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Sasuke main-main. Sakura hampir tertawa keras melihat Sasuke yang sedikit terhuyung dan menabrak sofa.

"Kau bermain kasar," cibir Sasuke sambil mendengus. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura sengit. Kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah meja dan kembali duduk di lantai menghadap _laptop._

Sakura berkecak pinggang. Apa kata Sasuke barusan? Ia bermain kasar? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang tadi mencubit hindungnya sampai tidak bisa bernapas? Sakura mendengus keras dan ia mengempaskan dirinya di atas sofa. "Kau duluan yang bermain kasar!" hardik Sakura.

Sasuke berdecak. "Hn. Setelah sebelumnya tanpa permisi kau mengacak rambutku."

O, ya. Tadi Sakura duluan yang mengacak rambut Sasuke saat ia baru saja masuk. Mencoba untuk menyela, namun diurungkannya. Sakura menurunkan diri dan duduk bersila di sisi Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa, sih?" tanya Sakura. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan dengan sangat jelas bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajahya. "Sepertinya sibuk sekali. Ah, ya. Kau bilang kemarin kau pulang larut malam. Apa sedang ada _project?"_

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih untuk memasukkan _memory _kameranya kepada lubang yang ada di sisi _laptop_-nya. "Hn. Tugas kuliah."

"Oo, jadi apa itu?" tanya Sakura lagi. Suasana hati gadis itu sepertinya sudah mulai membaik hingga ia jadi banyak bicara. Tanpa sadar Sakura semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Dagu gadis itu bertumpu pada sisi bahu kanan Sasuke hingga pemuda itu mungkin bisa merasakan pipi Sakura yang menempel pada lehernya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Bahkan Sakura merasakan bahwa pemuda itu sedikit terperanjat.

"Hei, jawab aku," bisik Sakura. Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

Sasuke yang masih bergeming, berusaha melirikkan matanya menatap Sakura. Entalah, apa pun yang tengah pemuda itu pikirkan sepertinya benar-benar membuatnya… gugup? Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mendadak bergerak dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku mau ke toilet," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura mendengus tak percaya dan ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada sosok Sasuke yang berlalu. Setelahnya gadis itu mendengus dan bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. "Dia itu kenapa, sih?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelahnya Sakura menggeser duduk agar bisa menghadap _laptop_-nya Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh _touch pad_ dan ia memilih untuk melihat hasil jepretan yang ada di dalam kartu memori kameranya Sasuke. Setahu Sakura, Sasuke amat sangat berbakat dalam mengambil sudut pandang gambar yang bagus. Jadi ia merasa sedikit penasaran.

Dan benar saja. Semua foto yang dilihat Sakura amat sangat memukau. Seperti air yang beriak tidak tenang, langit senja yang berwarna jingga, dedaunan yang bergerak di atas dahan, bayangan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang, bahkan sampai seekor katak yang tengah melompat pun diabadikan secara sempurna.

"Wahh…" Sakura bergumam kagum. Dengan bakat yang seperti ini, seharusnya Sasuke sudah bisa membuat galeri dan pameran. Ia juga jadi membayangkan apakah nanti kira-kira Sasuke akan memotretnya sebagus itu. Namun ketika mengingat bahwa Sasuke lebih suka memotret pemandangan dan hampir tidak pernah memotret manusia, Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Gadis itu meneruskan kegiatannya melihat-lihat. Lalu ketika _slide show_ menampilkan sebuah foto yang lain, Sakura tersentak dan ia mengerutkan kening. Gambar seorang gadis yang berambut oranye panjang yang tengah berdiri di depannya—dan sepertinya gambar itu diambil dari posisi menyamping. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Sakura. Melainkan pada foto itu si gadis terlihat gugup dan ia memegang sebuah _bento._

Sakura mendecakkan lidahnya. Ternyata, bukan hanya itu saja. Masih ada sekitar tiga foto lain yang menampilkan gadis berambut panjang itu. Gadis itu yang tengah mengulurkan _bento,_ gadis itu yang menunduk, dan gadis itu yang tersenyum. Sakura hampir tidak percaya. Ia kemudian sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia bahkan tidak bernapas secara normal.

Sejak kapan Sasuke suka memotret manusia? Siapa gadis itu? Apakah itu _bento…_

Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada kain pembungkus _bento _yang masih terlipat rapi di atas meja. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap _laptop _dan keningnya makin berkerut saja. Gadis itu… yang memberikan _bento_ tadi pada Sasuke?

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa dan ia menundukkan padangannya bingung. Pantas saja… Pantas saja tadi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Apa karena ini adalah pemberian dari seorang yang istimewa sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak mau mengatakannya pada Sakura?

"Oh,_ my darling…" _Sakura menggumam tidak jelas dan ia segera mengklik opsi _close. _Gadis itu beranjak menuju kamar dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman masam yang terasa aneh. Namun setelahnya Sakura tergelak dan tertawa sendiri. Sungguh, ini sangat tidak wajar dan betul-betul membingungkan.

Sepertinya, Sasuke benar-benar akan segera mempunyai seorang pacar, _ne?_[]

.

* * *

**A/N:** Jadi, ini memang multichap. Awalnya saya ngetik _fict_ ini karena ingin melatih tulisan saya yang masih berantakan. (Dan saya mau lihat sejauh mana saya bertahan dengan ide cerita yang beginian). Konsepnya begitu sederhana, dan plotnya juga biasa-biasa saja jadi saya bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan satu _chap_ atau bab-nya. Tapi ternyata, respon yang diberikan oleh _readers _sekalian bagus juga.

_So, thank you very much for_ **Baby Kim, MewMewMeoong, Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, mari-chan.41, kimya, Natsuyakiko. 32, Poetrie-chan, the autumn evening, Zukazuka, queenof. phoenix .3, sasa-hime, mako-chan, salsalala, Bunga Sakura, Pita-chan, dinosaurus, Ah Rin, Api Hitam AMATERASU, Angela M, Guest, Naomi Kanzaki, dan hanazono yuri.** Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya, ya. Saya mengapresiasi kalian.

Dan untuk chapter ini, _any feedback?_ :)


End file.
